


outlaw

by AdamJensens



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bandits & Outlaws, M/M, Not Beta Read, Outlaw Kylo Ren, Wild West AU, alternative universe, kylux au, mild description of violence and blood, outlaw Phasma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamJensens/pseuds/AdamJensens
Summary: Brendol’s house is robbed by an infamous outlaw known as Kylo Ren.[Wild West AU]
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 127





	outlaw

“How dare you!”

Brendol Hux curses under his breath, stumbling into the sitting room from his study, ordered by a tall woman in a flannel shirt. She has short blonde hair, half of her face covered by a black bandana. There’s no trace of mercy in her cold blue eyes as she points her shotgun at him and tells him to kneel in the middle of the room.

Brendol grits his teeth and obeys, hands shaking in fury. These… scoundrels dare to attack him in his own house! He will see them hanged.

Perhaps the woman sees the murderous intent in his eyes because she smacks him in the face with the back of her hand. Brendol wobbles, sees stars for a moment. Blood tickles from his nose, red drops falling on his expensive suit.

He _will_ see them hanged! He grits his teeth.

His servants stand in line by the wall, the maids crying, the stable boy pressing a dirty rag to a broken nose. Brendol scoffs; these fools didn’t even fight for their master. He can’t see his guards anywhere. Minutes ago he heard shooting outside, maybe they’re dead already. His anger grows; he paid them well, their only job was to protect his estate and those idiots failed. What’s the point of employing guards if they lose to a _woman_?

He glares at her, not so sure himself if he could win a fight with her. What is this world coming to if _women_ turn to crime and rob good citizens?

His eyes return to the servants by the wall and the last person standing there. Of course his good for nothing son was caught as well. He stands next to the beaten stable boy. Other than a bruise on his forehead he seems unharmed. Brendol purses his lips. It would be a big surprise if Armitage did something right for once in his life.

The boy lifts up his head and their eyes meet. There’s nothing but fear painted on his face. Brendol turns his head away, disgusted. It was a waste to keep the boy by his side and now he sees the consequences of his reckless sentiment.

Footsteps accompanied by a jangle of spurs announce a new guest. Brendol narrows his eyes at the intruder. It’s a tall, muscular man dressed all in black. Under a battered cowboy hat his black hair fall on his shoulders. Like the woman he hides his face under a black bandana. He holds a revolver in his right hand, and on a leather belt on his waist he keeps another one, as well as a knife in a leather sheath. With his left hand he drags a body of one of Brendol’s guards, leaving smudged blood on the polished hardwood floor.

The maids begin to wail in fear at the sight of the dead body. The intruder drops the guard on the floor and turns to the women, “Ladies, please!” he speaks in a deep voice. “No harm will come to you, I promise.”

This doesn’t help much, the women shaking in fear, tearfully pleading for their lives.

“Your word means nothing, scum!” Brendol barks. His hands itch. If he could get to his desk, grab a pistol from a drawer… He’d show this fool why he shouldn’t attack Brendol Hux.

The man lets out a short laugh. He shakes his head then pulls down the bandana to reveal an amused smile. Brendol can’t stop a gasp that escapes from his lips.

“Kylo Ren!” he whispers, more to himself than to anyone else. The servants hear him and tremble, looking at the intruder with fearful anticipation.

“My reputation precedes me.” Ren bows his head.

The infamous outlaw known by all. Bank robberies, murders, kidnappings. Brendol feels a bead of sweat tickle down the side of his face. And now Kylo Ren comes to rob _him_.

“Brendol Hux, I have a proposition for you,” Ren says in a nonchalant tone, the smile never leaving his lips. “I want your gold. Don’t lie to me, I know you have a nice stash somewhere in your house. You’ll let me take it and I’ll leave you alive.”

“You can’t be serious!”

“Or,” Ren continues, ignoring Brendol’s snarl. He points his revolver at the kneeling man. “I take what I want but you bite a bullet and there’s no happy ending for you. Choose wisely, Mister Hux. And quickly, we don’t have all night.”

Brendol’s face grows hot. The maids’ cries irritate him to no end. He takes one more look at his servants, then his son who just stands there useless like ever. _Please, father_ , Armitage mouths. Brendol scoffs. God punished him with a bastard son who won’t accomplish anything ever. Brendol has to pay for his mistake every day of his life.

“The gold is in a safe, I’ll take you to it,” he says, tasting bile on his tongue. “Take the gold and get the fuck out of my home.”

Ren lowers the revolver. “Good decision,” he nods. He grabs Brendol’s shoulder and pulls him up on his feet.

Brendol barely stops himself from spitting into his face.

“Phasma,” Ren addresses the woman. “Will you do the honors, please, and keep an eye on Mister Hux?”

“Sure,” she shrugs. From the look on her face one could think she’s rather bored by this whole situation. He grabs Brendol’s arm in an iron grip and he hisses. “Don’t try anything funny, old man.”

She lifts her shotgun to show him she won’t hesitate to use it.

“Now, I only need one more thing.” Ren’s dark eyes scan the servants’ faces. “Just to remind you I will shoot anyone who leaves this room when we’re gone, I’ll take one of you with us. If I hear anything, this person is getting shot first.”

The maids whimper. The stable boy glares, shaking in rage.

Ren’s face lights up as his eyes fall on the last person in the row. “You, the ginger! Come here.”

Cold dread seizes Brendol’s heart at the sight of Armitage stepping forward.

“Don’t try to be brave, boy,” he hisses at his son. The stupid boy will surely do something foolish that will result in Brendol’s untimely death.

Armitage keeps his mouth shut, a welcome change, only giving his father a concerned look. He winces when Ren grabs his shoulder and pushes forward.

“Show us the safe, Mister Hux. We’ll follow right behind you.”

Muttering curses under his breath Brendol leads them to his study. The desk is right there, and if he’s lucky the bastards will get distracted with the gold long enough so he can reach into the drawer and get a gun. Armitage may actually get shot but that’s a sacrifice Brendol is willing to make.

He points at a painting on the wall. It’s a portrait of his late wife. “The safe’s behind it.”

Phasma chuckles. He hates the sound. “Terribly predictable.”

Ren pushes Armitage forward and nods at the painting. Brendol watches as his son obeys the thug without question, putting absolutely no fight. He should have left the boy and get a dog instead. A dog would be more useful in defending him.

Armitage puts the painting on the ground revealing a safe on the wall. He turns to his father with a questioning look.

“What’s the combination?” Ren asks.

Brendol’s whole body shakes. If only he could move to the desk and grab his gun… He would wipe that smirk off Kylo Ren’s face with a bullet right between his eyes.

Phasma smacks him in the head and he hisses in pain. “Come on, old man. Hurry up.”

He spits blood on the floor. “It’s two…”

Ren nods at Armitage to open the safe.

“Seven. One. Four.”

For one dreadful moment nothing happens. Ren frowns, head turning to Brendol, his finger already on the trigger of his revolver.

Then the lock clicks and the safe’s door opens. Brendol lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Get to work.” Ren throws a bag to Armitage. “We’ll take the gold and we’re on our way. Thank you for your cooperation, Mister Hux.”

He flashes a grin and Brendol nearly jumps at him in rage. Phasma’s hold on him doesn’t weaken, so he can only observe his life’s savings being loaded into an old bag by his own son.

Once the safe is empty, Ren glances inside it to check if there’s nothing left.

“Thank you, Mister Hux. We’ll be going now. Phasma, take the gold.”

The woman smacks Brendol again, so hard this time he falls face down on the ground like a sack of potatoes.

“You won’t get away with this!” he barks, his face red, blood pouring from his nose, his suit ruined.

“I’m afraid we will,” Phasma says with the bag of gold in her hands. “Time to go, Ren.”

Kylo Ren points the revolver at Armitage, eyes narrowed and face tense as if he was considering his options.

“We need insurance,” he says, lowering his gun. “Don’t try to follow us, old man. We’re taking this one with us,” he adds, grabbing Armitage by his arm. “If I see your men after us, this one’s getting a bullet.”

“Shoot the boy for all I care! He’s as useless as his whore mother!” Brendol hisses, face twisted in anger. “I will find you, no matter where you hide, in what hole you crawl into. You better watch your back, Kylo Ren, because I will – ”

His monologue is abruptly stopped by Ren pointing his gun at his thigh and pulling the trigger.

Pain erupts in his leg making Brendol yelp and curl on the floor. Ren and Phasma leave him, dragging Armitage with them. The last thing he sees of the intruders is Kylo Ren turning back to have one more look at him. The man gives him a nod, touching the rim of his hat, and walks away, leaving Brendol Hux bleeding on the ground.

* * *

“I think we’re far enough. Can we stop so I can at least _sit_ behind you? I’ll fall down any second now.”

Seeing two maids peeking through the window Kylo threw Armitage on the horseback like a sack of potatoes. Now Kylo stops the horse and Hux can get off and stretch his legs.

He brushes back his hair, adjusts his shirt, then gives Ren a significant look. Kylo gets off the horse and wraps his arms around Hux, pulling him into a hungry kiss.

Phasma groans. “Can you wait until we’re in a different county at least? And I’m not sleeping anywhere near you two tonight.”

“It worked! Our plan worked,” Ren whispers into Hux’s neck, placing small kisses on the warm skin. “You’re brilliant.”

“Of course I am,” Hux chuckles, fingers tangled in Kylo’s dark locks. “I know my father all too well. Never doubt me, Ren.”

“I would never,” he says before claiming his lips again.

Phasma groans again. “Are you two done? Can we please move on?”

They separate and Hux laughs, drunk with joy and freedom.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: that’s right, Hux is a That Binch™ who worked with Kylo Ren to rob his own father.  
> This is just a short, simple fic I thought of yesterday and the plot bunny wouldn’t leave me so here it is.  
> Let me know what you think. Comments are love <3  
> And don’t worry, second chapter of my other kylux fic is coming.


End file.
